<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a winter moon by notjuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994469">a winter moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli'>notjuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Moon, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a winter moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a winter moon</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>the cold, the fog, the night,</p>
  <p>you shine, always so bright,</p>
  <p>tree shadows on my walls,</p>
  <p>close windows and open blinds.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>the cold, foggy windows, your light,</p>
  <p>not yet full, I can't look away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>it's dark but not so dark,</p>
  <p>your light lights up my heart,</p>
  <p>the wind blows, the trees move,</p>
  <p>I look out and only see you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>dark clear skies, only you in sight,</p>
  <p>my eyes won't stay on my book, they're carving you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>you shine so bright,</p>
  <p>like you did months ago,</p>
  <p>when I had my windows open,</p>
  <p>and hoped for longer nights.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>your light is incandescent,</p>
  <p>you cast the most beautiful shadows.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>you shine always so bright,</p>
  <p>you don't care how close we are to the sun,</p>
  <p>and I don't care either,</p>
  <p>as long as we have you.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>